


i'm too young to feel so numb

by JollytheSad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: "I wanted to feel something.""I'd like that too. Can you make me?"





	i'm too young to feel so numb

**Author's Note:**

> i don't rlly care if this is trash i was listening to songs and felt like writing after ages of studying and not having time. now im having the longest holiday of my life of there you go enjoy maybe idk

The first time Archie's hand wraps around her throat, Veronica thinks of Cheryl. She thinks of ice and dark, unforgiving river. Her mind gets a little fuzzy. His palm is so huge it curls around her delicate neck with ease. She taps his forearm when she's had enough. 

“Did that...” he starts to ask in the morning, _help_ he wants to say. _did it do anything at all_.

“No.”

 

“Veronica!” says Cheryl, and smiles. It's a foreign look. One reserved to her only, it seems.

“Yes, Cheryl?”

“I wanted to ask if I may spend the night.” 

That's a little foreign, too. Less so, after what happened at the river last winter.

“Sure. I'll see you at 7?” 

 

It's a few minutes past seven when the doorbell rings. Cheryl is dressed in all black and her long ginger hair is carefully braided. A small backpack is dangling by its straps from her fingers.

Her pyjamas are black too. Cotton shorts and a tank top. Veronica's are midnight blue, satin. They paint each other's nails, Cheryl's are now blue and Veronica's black. It makes her smile. Cheryl smirks in response. 

It's Cheryl's phone plugged into the audio system and quiet alt songs are filling the bedroom. They lie in bed, talking. Cheryl laughs, softly, and Veronica stares at her in awe.

“You should do that more often.”

“Sleep over your place?” she asks, one eyebrow cocked.

“No – I mean, that too, but. You should laugh more often.” 

“Ugh.” Cheryl rolls away and out of the bed, unplugging her phone. The music stops abruptly in the middle of a song. “Don't want my phone to die,” she explains.

“Are we going to sleep?” Veronica wonders. It's not that late yet.

“Do you have anything better on mind?”

“Actually...”

“What?” 

“Nothing, sorry.”

 

Veronica's bed is more than big enough for the two of them to share. They lie an adequate distance away and Cheryl's back is facing her. If her fingers itch with the need to reach out, she ignores it. 

“Good night,” Veronica says, softly.

Cheryl stays quiet. Then, “Do you have any secrets to share?” 

Why is it so much easier to let your guard down on an occasion like this? At night, all alone in a room, _sharing a bed_. 

“You mean like 'I thought of you while having sex with my boyfriend' kind of thing?” 

It's frightening to be bold. For some reason, a little less so now. She can always take it back, right?

“Yes,” Cheryl whispers, “that kind of thing.”

“I asked him to choke me,” Veronica confesses, unprompted, “I thought of you. Beneath the thick dark ice.”

“Don't.” _bring it up_

“Sorry.”

“Why?” … “Did you ask him?”

“I wanted to feel something.”

“I'd like that, too.” Cheryl turns to face her. She looks vulnerable now. And young. “Can you make me?” 

“Cheryl, I – how?”

The girl is silent, only her eyes drop to Veronica's lips and _oh_. Okay. Veronica inches closer, slowly, almost as if she was worried she'd scare Cheryl off. She's looking into her eyes, big and dark, darker than Archie's and more dangerous too. Veronica feels like she could drown in them, had she looked for too long. She kisses Cheryl tentatively at first. But then she kisses her with purpose, hard and unrelenting. Veronica bites down on Cheryl's lower lip and the girl gasps. 

“You mean kind of like this?” she teases then. 

“Yes,” Cheryl says, “kind of like this.”


End file.
